


Luna Llena

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Por un segundo Harry se siente temeroso, ve con ojos velados a un hermoso y tentador demonio de rubio cabello y ojos de plata, que le sonríe, tentándolo, seduciéndolo para hundirse en algo que desconoce. Incluso, y debe estar seguro que es un juego de la luz de luna llena que los rodea, pero cree ver un destello marfil en los labios del Duque.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna Llena

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015 festejado por las paginas I Love Bottom Draco y We Love Drarry

**Luna Llena**

Suspira, mortalmente aburrido. Sus ojos verdes se deslizan por su alrededor, el aburrimiento plasmado en sus facciones, las manos nerviosamente atadas al frente, entrelazadas para controlar sus inquietos dedos de desordenar su cabello. A su madre le había costado casi cuatro horas, sin exageración alguna, poner en algo de orden el nido de pájaros que su padre llamaba cabello y que él, por desgracia, en opinión de su madre, había heredado.

Pasa sus manos por sus pantalones y vuelve a enlazarlas. Mira de nuevo el salón. La invitación había tomado por sorpresa a la Casa Potter, así como a todas las familias influyentes varios pueblos a la redonda. La casona de la colina había sido abandonada por la familia que la habitaba cuando cayó en banca rota y su prestigio quedo por los suelos. Una sorpresa para muchos y la comidilla para otros.

Él no era de atender a los chismes y rumores. En su más sincera opinión cuando las mujeres se ponían a crear rumores sobre tal o cual situación, o suceso, era totalmente desagradable. Especialmente cuando señoritas respetables y de buena familia se sumaban a los chismorreos. Para su fortuna ni su madre ni su prima caían en tan bajas acciones. No sabría qué hacer si ellas fueran también unas chismosas.

Su atención se desvía al patio trasero de la casona, que parece más un castillo que tal cosa. La luna llena brilla en lo alto, sus rayos plateados dándole un aire etéreo, sublime, mágico al lugar. Pero también le da una sensación oscura que resquema en su cuello y le hace temblar. Él no era supersticioso. Por supuesto que no, pero la familia de su madre si y el brillo de la luna, recortando sombras imaginarias en el fondo del patio, hace que un nudo se apriete con fuerza en su estómago y su piel se erice, como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar.

Pero claro, él no es supersticioso. Solo un joven con una gran imaginación y el aburrimiento a tope.

Vuelve a recorrer el salón con la vista, buscando con quien hablar, y pensando en lo extraño que es que el anfitrión aún no se haya dado a conocer. El nuevo dueño de la imponente casona, el Duque Malfoy si mal no recuerda se llama, era un Duque francés que había decidido mudarse, de improviso, al pequeño poblado inglés, información que obtuvo, por supuesto, de los chismorreos que se veía obligado a escuchar, quisiera o no.

Las malas lenguas comentaron esa mañana, luego de que las invitaciones fueron entregadas, que el Duque había llegado de forma muy extraña: en medio de la noche y sin que nadie lo supiese. No hubo sonido de caballos ni de ruedas de carrozas. Como si se hubiera simplemente materializado. No había salido de la casona los días siguientes a su llegada, por eso nadie supo de él hasta ese momento.

Su padre y su padrino habían mostrado suspicacia al momento en que la invitación llego, pero su madre había tajado de una las ideas perversas que ambos generaban. Dios bendijese a Lilianne Potter y su manera de poner en su sitio a su padrino y a su padre, que parecían dos niños pequeños cuando les convenía.

Sonríe. Por supuesto, se habían zafado de ir a la fiesta enviándolo a él, como representante tanto de la Casa Potter como de la Casa Black.

''Harry, eres lo suficientemente mayor para asistir, en nuestro nombre, a las fiesta de sociedad'' dijo su padre mientras acomodaba muy campante el saco que le hizo ponerse.

''Y quien sabe, tal vez encuentres a una buena moza con quien contraer nupcias'' su padrino Sirius le regaló tal sonrisa de maleficencia que aún se le hiela la sangre ante el recuerdo.

Par de locos.

Un jadeo general a su alrededor le hace salir de sus quejas mentales contra su padrino y su padre. Alza la vista para ver que origina tal conmoción. Su propia respiración se corta cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los más hermosos, brillantes y profundos ojos grises que ha visto jamás en la vida. Aun desde su posición, los ojos del elegante hombre que acaba de entrar en el salón parecen un par de imanes, cargados de algo poderoso y oscuro que le hace temblar y querer acercarse a él. Envolverse a su alrededor y ofrecerle hasta su vida.

Se sonroja ante sus pensamientos y sacude la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar tales cosas de un completo extraño?

Sus ojos vuelan nuevamente al hombre y su sonrojo aumenta. Es alto, bastante, elegante, de hermosas facciones, finas pero masculinas. Como si su rostro pálido hubiera sido tallado en piedra; de largo, fino y sedoso cabello rubio sostenido en una cola baja que cae de forma descuidada pero estratégica sobre su hombro izquierdo. Lo ve sonreír de forma encantadora a algunas damas y su corazón tartamudea ante la perfecta media curva que forman sus labios.

De pronto los ojos se alzan, como si el hermoso hombre rubio supiera que lo están mirando y sus ojos chocan con los suyos. Harry se ahoga en el mar gis de sus ojos y su corazón parece reventar en su pecho. El hombre le sonríe, no como les sonríe a las damas. Le sonríe como si conociera lo que su corazón hace, le sonríe como si supiera que su pulso se ha acelerado y su corazón corre enloquecido. Y a Harry casi le parece ver que los grises ojos destellan en platea, como la luna llena que ilumina el exterior, y un hambre cruda y aterradora hace que las pupilas se dilaten. Harry parpadea, pero los ojos grises ya no están.

Eso… debió haber sido su imaginación.

Sí. No volvería a participar de fiestas que le aburrían de esa forma.

* * *

El Duque Malfoy mira a su alrededor, ignora educadamente a las damas que intentan, desesperadamente, llamar su atención. Patéticas, piensa. Les sonríe tenso pero cordial y alza la vista, mira sin mucho interés a sus invitados.

Hasta que sus ojos caen sobre un par de hermosos e inocentes ojos verdes, brillantes, atrayentes, y sobre todo puros. Nunca había visto una mirada así. No al menos en una fiesta como esa. Sus invitados, tanto los que tuvo miles de veces en Francia como aquí lo miraban con ciertas y diversas emociones. Unos con envidia, otros con deseo, otros con malicia, las mujeres ansiosas de llamar su atención. Pero el dueño de los ojos verdes lo miraba, sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, entre admirado y sorprendido.

No puede evitar sonreírle de forma predadora. Un fuego que hace años no sentía se anida en su pecho y casi le cuesta controlar el gruñido que escala por su garganta. Quiere a ese joven. Y lo quiere ya.

Su atención es reclamada por una molesta jovencita y se ve forzado a alejar la vista del joven para atenderla.

Amablemente pasea por todo el salón, en busca del joven de ojos verdes y también para presentarse. Molestas fiestas de sociedad, pero aparentar normalidad era su fuerte después de todo.

Luego de un rato que se le hace eterno, irónicamente, encuentra al joven, casi escondido cerca de los ventanales, una copa en la mano y la mirada perdida en el infinito, su mente sumergida en solo él sabe que pensamientos.

El Duque se acerca, sonríe para si al confirmar que el joven era más apetitoso de lo que había imaginado al mirarlo de reojo. No era muy alto pero si tenía un aire noble, a pesar de la precaria y nada elegante forma en la que se apoya contra la pared. El cabello algo largo, un poco por encima de los hombros, revuelto y de un corte algo irregular. El Duque, casi sin darse cuenta, se encuentra deseando enredar sus dedos en el negro cabello, para ver si es tan suave como las alas de los cuervos a la que asemeja su color.

Se detiene a pocos pasos de él, sin llegar a invadir su espacio pero lo suficientemente cerca para intimidarlo. El joven se sobresalta ante su presencia y sus ojos le enfocan. El delicioso sonrojo vuelve y el olor de su sangre corriendo enloquecida le hace casi lamerse los labios. Será un bocado que, definitivamente, va a disfrutar enormemente.

—Buenas noches—le saluda y extiende su mano.

—Bue… Buenas noches—devuelve el joven acercando su mano. El Duque sonríe y en un acto osado, que realiza solo para ver nuevamente sonrojado al joven de ojos verdes, besa el dorso, de forma delicada, una sonrisa burlona perfila sus labios.

El joven no lo decepciona y su sonrojo aumenta. Mira consternado su mano cuando la suelta y luego lo mira a él.

—Soy el Duque Draco Malfoy—se presenta con una pequeña reverencia—. Usted debe ser el Conde Potter, es último de mis invitados que no había visto. La verdad creí que era un poco más mayor.

El joven Conde Potter vuelve a sonrojarse y carraspea. Se endereza y Draco debe darle ciertos puntos por lo rápido que se recompone.

—Harry Potter, soy… soy el hijo del Conde, vengo en su nombre y en nombre del Marques Black—hace una pequeña reverencia.

Así que el hijo del Conde Potter, interesante.

—Conde Potter—le sonríe—. Usted parece algo aburrido aquí—dice y se acerca un poco más.

El joven se pega a la pared y parece algo avergonzado.

—Duque yo…

—Puedes llamarme Draco—dice en un susurro, inclinándose un poco más.

Harry tiembla y se siente embriagado por el dulce aroma que desprende el Duque pero que no puede identificar. Es algo suave, masculino y totalmente delicioso, pero no puede llegar al olor en concreto.

—Draco…—susurra y el Duque le sonríe.

—¿Me acompaña, Conde, a un paseo por el patio?

Harry no puede hacer más que asentir y seguir al Duque fuera. Cruzan la puerta de cristal que da al patio. La mano del Duque, fría, pero sólida y extrañamente cálida, envuelve su mano y Harry siente su cuerpo temblar.

Caminan en silencio, observados por la muda luz de luna. El corazón del moreno martillea con locura contra sus costillas y el Duque sonríe para sí. Es una presa tan fácil de envolver que hasta le provoca cierta ternura. No es algo que vaya a decir en voz alto en un futuro ni cercano ni lejano.

Se detienen junto a una fuente y Draco mira a Harry con intensidad. El joven le devuelve la mirada, nervioso. Lo ve tragar, jugar con sus manos luchar para no alzarlas. No sabe con seguridad si para no tocarlo o para no desordenar su cabello.

Draco sonríe de forma misteriosa. Pasa un brazo por la cintura del Conde, lo aprieta contra sí y acaricia su mejilla. Harry se sonroja y abre la boca, suspirando, el relleno y rojísimo botón de rosa que posee por labios tienta a Draco como nada antes en su vida. Incluso es capaz de olvidar lo deliciosa que se ve la vena que late enloquecida en su cuello.

—Duque—susurra el moreno y Draco toma sus labios.

El beso no es suave y dulce. Es intenso, ardiente, poderoso y oscuro. Drena todas las fuerzas de Harry que se aferra al otro, lucha por no caer y seguirle el paso. Se deja llevar, la lengua del Duque saquea su boca, sus manos se deslizan por su espalda, acarician su espalda y tocan con descaro todo lo que allí encuentra, y bajan, y bajan.

Harry se encuentra gimiendo, con el cuerpo ardiente y ansioso par más del toque del Duque. Nunca le había pasado algo así y se sentía avergonzado por su actitud tampoco pudorosa.

El beso termina y la sonrisa del Duque es, definitivamente, oscura. Por un segundo Harry se siente temeroso, ve con ojos velados a un hermoso y tentador demonio de rubio cabello y ojos de plata, que le sonríe, tentándolo, seduciéndolo para hundirse en algo que desconoce. Incluso, y debe estar seguro que es un juego de la luz de la luna llena que los rodea, pero cree ver un destello de marfil en los labios del Duque.

Sin darse cuenta como, es arrastrado por el Duque de vuelta a la casona, pero por una puerta diferente. Antes de darse cuenta, se encuentra prisionero de los brazos de Draco, recostado sobre una suave cama y con unos dulces labios recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Draco mira a su presa. Ni siquiera ha terminado de desvestir al joven Conde y este ya se deshace en gemidos y jadeos, regalándole una vista en verdad caliente. Lame sus labios y sus colmillos arden.

Como desea ya probar la dulce sangre del joven. Y hacerlo suyo por la eternidad. Nadie molestaría, se había encargado, desde el momento en que vislumbro a Harry al entrar, que en cuanto desapareciera de la vista sus empleados despidieran a todo el mundo. La casona debe estar sola en ese momento.

Sola para ellos dos.

Acaricia la cintura de Harry, desliza sus manos a sus piernas y sube apenas rozando su entrepierna. Se alza sobre el delgado cuerpo y le sonríe. Sus colmillos se extienden, todo su ser vibra, la sed se hace más latente.

Los ojos verdes le miran y parecen enfocar, el velo de lujuria diluido, la sorpresa plasmada en cada una de sus facciones. El rostro de Harry pierde todo el color y tiembla, temeroso. Draco ahoga un suspiro y rueda los ojos.

Harry lo empuja, demostrando más fuerza de la que Draco pensó tenia y salta de la cama con una agilidad sorprendente. Draco se pregunta vagamente si el joven Conde es en verdad un humano. Lo ve salir de la habitación y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, lo hace.

Draco sonríe y sus ojos brillan. No había nada más emocionado que una cacería, y ello hará de la transformación de Harry más emocionante.

Y le pertenecería por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Harry corre por los largos pasillos, desesperado. Tarde se da cuenta de que está en un laberinto, pero no pierde nada intentándolo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

Por supuesto que no pensaba en nada. La boca y las manos del Duque lo tenían en otro mundo, adormilado, sumido en la lujuria. El simple pensamiento hace a su cuerpo protestar por la falta del suave toque de Draco. No sabe si sentir repulsión por su propio deseo o sucumbir y dar media vuelta para volver junto al Duque.

Su respiración es acelerada, pero a cada segundo más pesada. Tropieza con el dobladillo de su pantalón y su natural torpeza, cae sobre su brazo y su cabeza golpea el suelo con fuerza. Ignora el dolor y se gira con dificultad para intentar levantarse.

El terror escala por su espina dorsal y un grito se estanca en su garganta, el dolor y la sorpresa mezclados en sus facciones.

Él está parado a pocos pasos, sus ojos lo miran burlones, la ira baila, por igual, desvergonzada en los irises grises, casi plateados. A pesar de esto, le es difícil identificar las demás emociones y pensamientos que bailan en sus bellos orbes.

¡¿Qué está pensando?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que sus ojos son bellos?!

Hace unos minutos, ¿o fueron horas?, pensó que eran los ojos más bellos que había visto en su vida, ahora no está tan seguro de ello.

Su respiración se ralentiza, el miedo, sobreponiéndose al dolor, toma el control de todo su ser. No sabe, no quiere imaginarse lo que él quiere hacerle. Antes tenía una idea pero ahora no está tan seguro. Lágrimas ruedan por sus ojos de esmeralda, sus labios se mueven con rapidez y sin sentido, frases inconexas de una oración inútil. Un ruego sin sentido.

Draco se arrodilla. Harry cierra los ojos, aterrado. Siente su aliento contra su rostro y su fría mano acaricia su húmeda mejilla. Abre los ojos y sus mejillas se tornan carmesí por la excesiva cercanía del Duque. Casi puede oler nuevamente el suave y envolvente aroma del rubio cabello, un aroma que no puede identificar, pero que hace su cuerpo hormiguear y arder en deseo.

El susurra algo inentendible, en otro idioma que desconoce. Se estremece y más lágrimas de dolor lo asaltan. Está, repentinamente, tan cansado. No puede más. No entiende porque pero sus fuerzas merman de golpe y se deja caer hacía atrás. Espera el golpe. Pero en su lugar siente unos fuertes y cálidos, a la par que fríos, brazos envolverle. Cierra los ojos, ruega ser arrastrado por la inconsciencia.

Ruega estar de nuevo en casa, con su padre y su padrino haciendo chistes malísimos y su madre jugando con su cabello. Incluso aceptaría la compañía de la joven Weasley, aunque le desagrade totalmente. Cualquier cosa menos el sombrío e indefinido futuro que le espera.

¿Iba a morir? ¿O sería retenido por… lo que sea que fuese el Duque? ¿Y por qué aun no es arrastrado a la inconsciencia como desea?

Siente como Draco le desplaza a una velocidad de vértigo. Lo coloca con delicadeza en algo suave y sube sobre él, presionándolo contra el colchón. Casi puede sentir su sonrisa, los ojos brillando en plata y las pupilas asimilando a dos franjas escuetas, largos colmillos de marfil asomándose fuera de los labios. Lo había visto antes, cuando estaban juntos, a punto de realizar un acto carnal más antiguo que el mismo tiempo. Cuando él decidió escapar.

Un dolor sordo lo atraviesa, fuego ardiente lo quema de dentro a fuera. Siente su garganta desgarrarse, sus cuerdas vocales vibrar, incluso el grito que escapa de sus labios, pero no lo oye. El dolor ensordece todo. Sus ojos se abren de pronto, su cuerpo se arquea y lágrimas corren a raudales por sus mejillas.

Todo su ser arde, se quema desde sus entrañas. Llora y grita, busca alivio pero no lo encuentra.

¿Qué clase de demonio es el Duque? ¿Por qué lo escogió a él? ¿Por qué?

Debe ser alguna broma divina, se dice, hacia no mucho estaba más que dispuesto a entregarse al Duque, un total desconocido que lo hechizo con una sola mirada, con sus labios cálidos, con su sonrisa oscura y misteriosa. No nota la sangre que abandona su cuerpo ni las fuertes y gentiles manos que lo mantienen anclado a la cama.

Y más lágrimas corren por su rostro, libres, dolorosas, acusadoras. Y más gritos abandonan sus labios que poco a poco palidecen, desgarran su garganta y se pierden en el eco de la noche. No son escuchados por nadie. Nadie va a salvarlo. ¿Acaso tiene salvación?

¿Por qué?

El dolor se vuelve más insoportable a cada segundo, su vista se nubla, su cabeza empieza a pesar. No siente sus manos. En realidad, casi no siente nada. El dolor no cesa, pero siente su cuerpo frío, entumecido, la vida escapándose como agua entre sus dedos, arena en un reloj que está casi por marcar la hora final.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre, con la luz de la luna consolándolo, muda testigo de la tragedia, y una melodía perdida de sus días de niñez, que solo él puede escuchar mientras se reproduce en su cabeza, el dolor vuelve, más intenso si cabe, quemándolo de nuevo, ascendiendo por todas partes y ninguna. Su corazón parece estallar y sus entrañas hierven con furia.

Sus ojos se abren de pronto y todo el dolor se detiene, de forma tan abrupta como apareció, un débil eco en sus músculos como único recuerdo. Sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad, el verde teñido de un suave borgoña, miran los ojos de plato cuyo dueño le sonríe.

—Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Harry—susurra, su voz es suave y envolvente.

Draco mira su obra, su nuevo amante y compañero. La palidez se ciñe con fuerza al hermoso rostro, pero aún quedan rastros del leve bronceado que poseía en vida. Para Draco lo más importante y lo que lo atrajo desde un principio al joven Conde Potter, sigue intacto. Los hermosos e inocentes ojos verde como las esmeraldas, que le miran sin mirarlo, velados por el hambre. Ardientes y oscuros.

Harry gira la cabeza, los mechones del rebelde cabello negro acarician su mejilla, desordenado como siempre. Los recuerdos de como termino ahí se vuelven vagos, deludiéndose en el nuevo dolor que pulsa en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su garganta, su mente instándole a una cosa: saciar su sed de sangre.

—Ahora serás mío para siempre—susurra Draco antes de ofrecerle su muñeca.

Harry lo mira, largos colmillos de marfil se deslizan en su boca y se clavan en la pálida muñeca, sellando su destino, con la luna llena como único testigo.

_Para toda la eternidad._


End file.
